The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless local area network (WLAN) technology has evolved rapidly over the past decade. Development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n Standards has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11b Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 11 megabits per second (Mbps), the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps. A standard currently under development, IEEE 802.11ac, promises to provide even greater throughput. More recently, work has also begun on another new standard, IEEE 802.11ah, that promises to provide greater range by operating in a lower, sub-1 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band.
The IEEE 802.11v Standard is related WLAN network management, and describes techniques for managing a network with devices that enter and exit a low power mode.